


Pet Play

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: "I'm sure it would look great on you!“Randall held up an extravagant looking orange collar. It was rather big, and there were some small chains attached around it. Henry did find it to look somewhat appealing, but it was probably some kind of high-fashion item. He couldn’t imagine anyone wearing such a thing in public, though. Wasn’t that embarrassing?





	Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot that is remotely related to my fic "stress relief"  
This isn't particularly nsfw but I still feel like it's the dirtiest thing I have written for some reason

"I'm sure it would look great on you!“ 

Randall held up an extravagant looking orange collar. It was rather big, and there were some small chains attached around it. Henry did find it to look somewhat appealing, but it was probably some kind of high-fashion item. He couldn’t imagine anyone wearing such a thing in public, though. Wasn’t that embarrassing? 

Wait, what if you weren’t supposed to wear it in public-  
"Come on, please! Just for a second!“ How could he refuse? It wasn’t like the world would end just because he wore some collar Randall wouldn’t shut up about. 

He lifted his hand to reach out and take the collar, but Randall pulled it back. "Let me put it on, it'll be easier!“ Shrugging, Henry took a step towards Randall, turning around so he could place the collar around his neck. Randall seemed very excited and honestly, Henry didn’t quite understand what all the fuss was about.  
When it was secured in place, Henry took a glimpse at his reflection in the window. It looked as weird as it felt, but Randall just clasped his hands together and smiled expectantly at him. 

"How is it? Is it comfortable?“ It definitely wasn’t unbearable. He wouldn’t wear it outside, though. Not only did it look weird, it would also be way too warm when the sun was shining. 

"It’s… not bad. You don’t want me to wear this outside, do you?“  
Laughing, Randall shook his head. "I have some different ones that would be better suited for that… I think this one’s too heavy.“  
While Randall was still finishing his sentence, the front door was opened as Angela came back. "I'm back! Randall, I couldn’t find the-“

She stopped mid-sentence, staring at the scene in front of her in utter disbelief. "…What are you doing?“ She was obviously trying to remain calm, but something had shaken her up. Henry still didn’t get what was going on, but apparently the two of them knew something he didn’t. He opened his mouth to finally ask why everyone was being so dramatic, when Angela continued. "What did you tell him? That we're going to some fashion show or whatever?“ Angela was fuming, Henry had no clue why and Randall didn’t seem fazed by it. "I just said it would look good on him.“ He crossed his arms, looking at Angela. "I think it suits him!“  
Angela was pinching her nose and let out a sigh. "Didn’t I tell you that you’re supposed to talk to him before you start anything?“  
Ah, so this probably had something to do with sex. Or something equally as inappropriate. He felt kind of stupid for asking whether he’d be wearing that collar in public now.  
"Calm down, it’s not like I'm hurting anyone!“ Randall was getting worked up, and Henry wasn’t going to stand by and watch a fight break out. He turned to Angela. She was usually the more reasonable one when it came to situations like these. 

"Would you like some tea? I could go prepare some.“  
Angela stared at him for a second, she seemed to be pondering whether to calm down and drink a cup of tea or actually start a fight with Randall. It was a close call but in the end, the voice of reason won. "Thank you, but I can get some myself…“ She started walking towards the kitchen when Henry held her back. "I insist.“

Angela gave in, she knew Henry was trying to give her some time to talk to Randall alone and sort things out. She was getting fed up with him always acting on impulse and not thinking about the consequences of his actions. He wasn’t doing anything particularly bad, but she just wished he would pay more attention to the people around him.  
Henry smiled reassuringly and left. She looked after him as he vanished in their kitchen, then she turned to Randall. "You know what I mean.“ She had noticeably calmed down, her voice much quieter than before. "Why can’t we just try it out? He should be good at following orders , don’t you think?“ 

"Just because he’s good at it doesn’t mean he necessarily enjoys it! Can’t you just ask him?“  
"We both know he either wouldn’t answer that question at all or it would be some standard answer like ‚Lord Ascot always said I'm good at it‘ blablabla…“ Annoyed, Randall sat down in the armchair, crossing his arms and sulking.  
Angela almost giggled at his child like behaviour, but it would probably only worsen his mood. 

"You're trying to help him by not letting him answer a simple question?“ She raised an eyebrow at him. She did understand why he was annoyed, Henry always found a way to change the subject or just ignore his questions altogether when it came to what he deemed ‚inappropriate topics‘. He’d done it ever since the three of them had established their relationship.  
However, that didn’t change the fact that communication was necessary for a healthy relationship and both Henry and Randall really needed to understand that.

"I know, I know. As you always say, ‚communication is key‘, right?“ Oh. So he did learn something from her tirades. It didn’t sound very genuine, but at least he knew what she was talking about.  
Suddenly, Randall’s eyes lit up. He was definitely up to something.  
"Just let me try it. Once. Just this one time, and if it doesn’t go well, I won’t try any ‚experiments‘ again, alright?“ He looked pleased with his proposal , like he had just won the upper hand and was about to win. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if she disagreed with him now.

"I'll keep an eye on both of you. If you push him too much, I will take that damn thing off, got it?“ She tried to sound intimidating, but it definitely wasn’t working on Randall. He was way too thrilled to get his way. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. He might have meant it as a reassuring gesture, but it only made Angela more sceptical. 

Some time later, Henry finally brought the tea he had prepared and placed it on the table.  
"Were you able to come to a compromise?“ He smiled, looking from one to the other. Angela still seemed distressed, but Randall was as excited as ever. Henry’s concern only grew when Randall’s demeanour changed and he simply waved his hand dismissively. Confused, Henry looked at Angela for help, but it seemed like she wouldn’t be taking part in… whatever this was going to be. 

He gulped, wondering if he was in trouble. Had he done anything wrong? He couldn’t think of anything. Remembering that he was still wearing the collar Randall gave him, he tried to ask him to take it off, but before he could even open his mouth Randall spoke again. 

"Henry.“ 

He only said his name, and he didn’t say it in a particularly condescending tone, but somehow it demanded Henry’s undivided attention. He completely forgot what he had been meaning to ask and lost his train of thought. Unsure of what was going on, he stared at Randall, waiting for him to say something.

"Sit.“ 

Just one single word. Henry kept staring at Randall, furrowing his brow. He wanted to ask 'Where?‘ and 'Why?‘ but the words wouldn’t come out. He stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, but when Randall crossed his legs and gestured to his right with his open hand, it finally clicked. 

You want me to sit on the floor?? Maybe he should have been shocked or angry, but in that moment, he was just confused. Randall had to stifle a laugh when he saw the oblivious confusion on his face, proving to Henry that he wasn’t mad at him. Just to be safe, Henry glanced at Angela again. She tried to ignore him, pretending to be looking at something outside.  
Deciding to play along for now since he was too confused to really protest, Henry stepped towards Randall. When he finally moved, Randall smiled briefly and dropped a cushion on the floor.  
Henry knelt down on it and placed his hands on his knees. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this new development, so he stared at the floor in front of him, trying to gather his thoughts. 

"Well done.“ He felt a hand brush his neck and flinched. The hand was placed on his head, but Randall didn’t apply any pressure. Alright, now Henry really felt like a dog.  
He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, quickly spreading down his neck. His eyes widened at Randall’s next words: "Good boy.“

Henry was sitting completely still, not daring to even breathe. Randall gave Angela a winning smile, knowing full well she would scold him for his boldness later. He rested his head on his left hand while playing with Henry’s hair with his right. This continued on for a while, until Henry’s shoulders finally relaxed and he started to breathe normally again. Closing his eyes, he let out a content sigh. The awkward sitting position would probably get uncomfortable soon, but for now he wasn’t worried.  
As promised, Angela kept an eye on them, but she had to admit that Henry seemed to be enjoying himself once he started to loosen up. She even noticed that he was unconsciously leaning further towards Randall, pressing his head up into his hand.  
Noticing the pressure on his hand, Randall quietly laughed to himself, hoping Henry didn’t notice. Would it be mean to pull his hair now? He raised his head to look over at Angela, trying to somehow convey his idea without saying it out loud. Angela looked back at him, but she didn’t seem to understand what he was trying to say. She glared at him anyway. For good measure. *Whatever it is you’re thinking of doing right now, don’t.*

Randall rolled his eyes and looked back down at Henry. He had closed his eyes and was oblivious to their ‚conversation‘. He slowed the movements of his hand until it stilled completely. He let his hand drop to the back of his head, carefully closing his hand and pulling down. Henry tilted his head back until he was looking up at Randall. He didn’t tense up or protest, so he still seemed to be on board with Randall’s experiment. 

"You’re doing so well!“ His smile was genuine, he really was proud of Henry for staying so calm. He didn’t think it would be possible, but Henry’s face grew even more red. Since Angela was still watching them wearily, he decided to ask "Would you like me to take it off?“ He let the hand that had been gripping his hair fall down to his neck to softly pull at the collar.  
Henry seemed to mull it over, letting his gaze drop to the floor again. "Will you stop giving me compliments if I let you take it off?“ Neither Henry nor Randall seemed to know whether it was meant to be a serious question or just a joke. They were both silent until Angela snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. "Alright, I suppose I'll have to admit my defeat this time.“ She kept laughing while talking and Henry wasn’t sure if he should feel humiliated or start laughing himself. Had they made some sort of bet based on his reaction? Since Randall seemed to have won, they would surely do this again- err, not that he enjoyed it that much. He did feel relaxed when Randall had played with his hair, though. Since he was already ashamed enough of himself for even sitting on the floor in the first place, he got up and stretched his legs. Angela’s laughter had almost died down and Randall was chuckling now, too. 

He raised his hands up to his neck to try and take off the collar, but he couldn’t find any mechanism to open it. Randall saw the panic on his face before he could even realise he was panicking and quickly pulled a small silver key from his pocket. Standing up, he held out the key towards Henry. "Come here. I'll take it off.“ Henry’s legs obeyed before he could even process the command. He heard a faint ‚click‘ and felt the collar loosening around his neck. Randall carefully took it off completely and placed it on the table next to their now cold tea. Henry blinked a few times, as if trying to adjust to the sudden cold air hitting his neck.  
After placing the key next to the collar on the table, Randall sat back down. "And, did you enjoy it?“ He beamed at Henry. He knew he couldn’t avoid the question now or he would never hear the end of it, so he decided to be as honest as his shame allowed. "It was… relaxing. I- I did enjoy it.“ He felt his face heating up again and tried to find something to focus his attention on. He decided to stare at his own untouched teacup. 

Randall’s smile grew even wider and he gestured at Angela triumphantly. "See?! I told you he would like it.“  
Angela simply rolled her eyes again, stating that "that was nothing, I could pet him without him having to wear a collar and sitting at my feet“. Randall’s only reply was an offended huff. "I could’ve done more, but you ruined the mood!“ He was pouting again, making Angela giggle. 

"Uhm…“ Henry raised his hand, getting their attention. "…I don’t really know a lot about this stuff, but if it’s always as relaxing as this, I would do it again…“ He looked back and forth between Angela and Randall, trying to read their faces to see if that was the right thing to say.  
Both of them smiled at him and they didn’t make fun of him, so it would probably be fine.


End file.
